What happens in the Storeroom?
by Luna-Lovegood-Fan1988
Summary: Was passiert wenn ein gut aussehnder Slytherin, vom Pech verfolgt, mit einer durchgeknallten Ravenclaw in einer Abstellkamner landet, dessen Tür ein Eigenleben zu führen scheint? Einfach Lesen!


Hey Leutz, mir war mal wieder langweilig, da habe ich diese durchgeknallte FF geschrieben!  
Bitte seid nicht all zu hart zu mir, okay. *liebguck*!!!  
**Summary:** Was passiert wenn ein gut aussehnder Slytherin, vom Pech verfolgt, mit einer durchgeknallten Ravenclaw in einer Abstellkamner landet, dessen Tür ein Eigenleben zu führen scheint? Einfach Lesen!  
**Disclaimer:** Alls JKR, nix meins. Und ich bekomme wie immer kein Geld dafür...**MIST!!!**^^

**What happens in the Storeroom?**

Um eines mal von Anfang an klar zu stellen, ich bin nicht verrückt oder durchgeknallt. Ich bin nicht derjenige der es schafft dass jeder über ihn lacht.

Sie ist es.

Ich bin nicht derjenige der sich durch seine bloße Existenz lächerlich macht. Ich bin es nicht der an Dinge glaubt, die nicht da sind.

Sie ist es.

Und sie ist es auch die es schafft dass meine Gedanken um sie kreisen. Warum?

Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht verrückt, irre, durchgeknallt oder in irgendeiner Weise bekloppt.

Ich bin ich, und das seit 16 Jahren. Und trotzdem fühle ich mich erst in ihrer Gegenwart erst so richtig glücklich.

Nur bei ihr kann ich frei sein. Mutig, stark und der Mann der ich eigentlich sein will.

Und wieso das alles???

Weil sie Luna Lovegood heißt und ich ein Malfoy bin der zuviel auf sein Herz gehört hat und jetzt mit ihr in einer Abstellkammer eingesperrt ist und nicht weiß, wie ich da wieder raus komme!!!

Und was macht sie? Sie sitzt nur da, baut sich ihre riesigen Luftschlösser und malt sich Gott weiß was für komisches Zeugs aus.

Ich bin verloren!!!

**HILFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Aber mal der Reihe nach. Wie kam es dazu dass ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, angesehener Slytherin mit Luna Lovegood, der durchgeknalltesten Person aller Zeiten überhaupt in einer Abstellkammer eingesperrt werden konnte?

Ganz einfach:

Pansy Parkinson ist noch schlimmer als Luna Lovegood. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber es ist so. Anfangs mochte ich Pansy, sie war cool, grausam, gemein und richtig fies.

Also im Grunde wie ich nur in weiblich und brünett.

Aber jetzt, da ich sie näher kennen gelernt habe gibt es nur noch eine Bezeichnung für sie:

**PSYCHOPATHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ich meine das ernst. Diese Frau hat sie nicht mehr alle. Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte, aber ich habe mich was sie angeht total verschätzt! Ich glaube sie ist sogar der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Und ich bin ein Malfoy, wir machen normalerweise keine Fehler. In diesem Fall aber leider doch.

Es hat eigentlich ganz harmlos angefangen. Ich habe ihr gesagt dass ich sie mag und im Gegenzug plante sie bereits unsere Zukunft in Malfoy Manor mit unseren drei Kindern, Draco Junior, Pennylin und Baby Lucy. Keine Ahnung wie sie auf den letzten Namen kam, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsachen dass sie 'ne Vollmeise hat und absolut und total nicht zurechnungsfähig ist, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass der Name ihrem kleinen, begrenzten Spatzenhirn entsprungen ist.

Oder als Hommage an meinen Vater. Also wenn dem so ist, sollte sie sich besser an den halten, der steht ja auf geisteskranke Frauen. Anders kann ich es mir nämlich zum Verrecken nicht erklären weshalb der Kerl meine Mutter geheiratet hat.

Sie ist zwar schön und besitzt tatsächlich auch einen angemessenen IQ. Aber ansonsten ist diese Frau absolut wahnsinnig und psychisch nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, sie ist meine Mutter, aber muss ich deshalb eine Lobeshymne darauf singen, dass sie mich geboren hat? Andere Frauen bringen auch Kinder zur Welt, und die sind sogar noch weitaus schlimmer als ich, oder der Freak neben mir, aber macht die Tatsache mal ein Kind geworfen zu haben einen gleich schon zur Mutter des Jahres?

Also wenn ja dann sollten sie schleunigst ihre Kriterien ändern, denn die sind bisher nicht besonders gut.

Aber um wieder auf meine Situation zurückzukommen und wie ich in dieser gelandet bin.

Es fing eigentlich alles ganz harmlos beim Frühstück an und ich dachte wirklich dass das zur Abwechslung mal ein guter Tag werden könnte. Die Betonung liegt auf **KÖNNTE**.

Man beachte bitte die Möglichkeitsform. Es konnte nämlich nicht.

Pansy hatte einen Plan, wie wir den heutigen Tag (ein wundervoller Samstag) verbringen könnten. Ich habe an Sex gedacht. Sie an ein romantisches Picknick.

Frauen können manchmal so kompliziert sein. Aber andererseits, sie sind Frauen, was habe ich erwartet, wenn ich mich mit einer einlasse? Eine dauer- not- und sexgeile Liebesgöttin die immer bereit ist wenn ich das will?????? Nein, natürlich nicht. Stattdessen hat mir meine Schicksalsgöttin diese nervtötende Ziege zur Seite gestellt? Was habe ich bloß getan um mit so einer bestraft zu werden?

Ist es denn so falsch, dass ich mich wie der hinterletzte Arsch verhalte? Soll ich plötzlich schauspielern oder was? Ich bin so, ich war schon immer so und bei Merlin, ich werde auch immer so bleiben. Da wird auch keine Pansy Parkinson etwas daran ändern können.

Aber ich bezweifle dass ihr hören wollt, warum meine Schicksalsgöttin mich hasst. Ihr wollt wissen wie ich in dieser Abstellkammer gekommen bin…also gut, ich sag's euch!

Das war Aktion: „Flucht nach vorn"!!!

Hat auch eigentlich ganz wunderbar funktioniert, bis eben auf die Tatsache, dass ich mit Lovegood eingesperrt wurde und jetzt die Tür nicht mehr aufkriege. Und die Blonde hilft mir nicht.

Und darum bitten werde ich auch nicht. Ich bin ein Malfoy und Malfoys tun so etwas nicht.

Nein, wir bleiben lieber hilflos als gedemütigt. Na ja, eigentlich bitten wir schon um Hilfe, aber doch nicht sie!!!!!!!!!

Ich hasse mein Leben, ja ich hasse es wirklich.

Okay, also Aktion „Flucht nach vorn" spielte sich folgendermaßen ab.

Pansy, oder _„Die Kranke"_ wie ich sie auch gerne liebevoll nenne, wollte mich um 12 Uhr Mittags in der Großen Halle abholen um dieses wahnsinnige und selten dämliche Picknick zu veranstalten.

Was denkt die sich eigentlich…ach halt, ich vergaß, sie kann ja gar nicht denken.

Jedenfalls hatte ich ja mal so gar keine Lust mit ihr picknicken zu gehen.

Also tat ich das was ich, und die meisten anderen Männer auf diesem Planeten, am besten können: ich hab mich aus dem Staub gemacht!

Zuerst bin ich erstmal kreuz und quer durchs Schloss gelaufen, ohne richtig zu wissen, wohin ich eigentlich wollte. Nicht dass ich überhaupt mal wüsste wo ich hin will.

Tja, und als ich dachte, im Klassenzimmer von „Schreckschraube" McGonagall wäre ich sicher, hat sie mich gefunden. Und es war schlimmer als in jedem nur erdenklichen Albtraum!

Sie hatte sich das Monstrum dass sich ihre Frisur schimpft zu zwei Zöpfen zusammen gebunden (oder sie hat es zumindest versucht) und trug ein Outfit das eine verschärftetre Variante unserer Schuluniform darstellte.

Im ersten Moment dachte ich echt, ich bekomme doch noch meinen Sex, aber dann holte sie tatsächlich so einen bescheuerten Muggelpicknickkorb hervor. Und da war es dann endgültig mit mir vorbei.

Ich musste raus!

Ich musste weg!

Weg von ihr.

Und vor allem: Weg von dieser äußerst grotesken Situation!!!

Also rannte ich wieder weg. Ich gebe ja zu, das muss echt äußerst seltsam ausgesehen haben, aber andererseits, anders kann man dieser Frau ja auch nicht entkommen außer man rennt weg. Und genau das habe ich getan!

**Flucht nach vorn!!!**

Ich rannte und rannte und irgendwann achtete ich nicht mehr genau wohin überhaupt und in welche Richtung. Und so merkte ich auch nicht, wie ich eine ziemliche Bruchlandung auf Lovegood machte. Erst als mich ihre blau-grünen Froschaugen anglubschten wusste ich, dass ich sie umgerannt hatte und nun auf ihr drauf lag wie ein Brett.

Wenigstens hat sie mich nicht angeschrieen. Aber dazu ist sie offensichtlich eh' nicht der Typ. Irgendwie tröstlich.

Kaum hatte ich mich aufgerappelt, hörte ich aber auch schon die Schreie.

Pansy hatte die Suche nach mir noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie sollte echt wieder anfangen ihre Antidepressiva zu nehmen, das würde mir echt 'ne ganze Menge Ärger ersparen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, also völlig gegen meine Überzeugung, rappelte ich mich auf und rannte weiter…Lovegood mit im Schlepptau.

Keine Ahnung was mich geritten hat dass zu tun, aber ich hab's getan. Ich glaube sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung warum das geschah. Aber andererseits sie hat sich auch nicht gewehrt mitzukommen, also gehe ich einfach mal stark davon aus, dass es sie auch nicht interessiert hat, was da vor sich ging.

Okay, vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur von meiner Reaktion geschockt. Ich habe irgendwann einmal von Pansy gehört (in einem der wenigen Momente in denen ich ihr auch tatsächlich mal zugehört habe), dass Menschen in Schockmomenten zu keinen klaren Handlungen, Gedanken oder Reaktionen mehr fähig sind. Ich schätze wohl, dass wird es bei ihr gewesen sein. Ein Schockmoment.

Zugegeben, es war ein langer Schockmoment. Immerhin bin ich noch fast 5 Minuten durchs Schloss gelaufen. Und sie hat keine Sekunde versucht sich von mir loszureißen. Zeit genug dafür hätte sie allemal gehabt.

Aber sie ist nicht gegangen, also gehe ich mal davon aus, sie wollte mitkommen…mehr oder weniger. Vielleicht war mein Griff um ihr Handgelenk auch einfach nur zu fest.

Tja, und kurz bevor Pansy mich dann einholen konnte, landete ich mit Lovegood in dieser Abstellkammer. Blöderweise ist das eine von diesen Abstellkammern mit Türen die ein Eigenleben haben. Zumindest hat sie sich von selbst verschlossen und ich bekomme sie nicht auf.

Und ich bin jetzt schon seit einer Stunde hier drin!!!

Das ist echt scheiße!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ich meine, so richtig scheiße.

Eigentlich wollte ich mir einen schönen Tag machen, ohne Pansy, ohne Stress und vor allem: **OHNE LOVEGOOD**!!!

Aber das war mir echt nicht vergönnt.

Und sie sitzt noch immer neben mir und tut nichts. Ob ansprechen wohl hilft?

„Sag mal Lovegood, kannst du auch noch was anderes machen außer Luftschlösser bauen, oder ist das deine einzige Freizeitbeschäftigung?", frage ich sie und sie erwacht aus ihrer seltsamen Trance.

„Was meinst du?", will sie wissen. Geht's noch dämlicher? Offensichtlich ist sie nicht besonders gut in Konversation.

„Ich will wissen ob du es schaffen kannst uns hier raus zu holen, oder ob Luftschlösser bauen das einzige ist, was du mit deinen magischen Fähigkeiten hinbekommst. Ich meine, du bist eine Ravenclaw, also solltest du doch eigentlich so etwas wie Intelligenz und Intellekt besitzen. Also, kannst du uns hier raus holen, oder sind wir hier etwa auf alle Ewigkeit eingesperrt?", will ich wissen.

Aber ihre Glubschaugen glotzen mich bloß an und tun nichts anderes. Wieso nur? Womit habe ich das nur verdient?!

„Hast du's schon mit dem _„Alohomora"_ versucht?", fragt sie schließlich.

Bevor ich ihr eine bissige Antwort darauf geben kann, fällt mir ein, dass ich diesen Spruch tatsächlich noch nicht angewendet habe. Eigentlich habe ich es jetzt schon seit fast einer Stunde mit roher Gewalt versucht. Meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen ist mir gar nicht wirklich in den Sinn gekommen. Manchmal bin ich wirklich dämlich!

Ich suche nach meinem Zauberstab und…als hätte ich es erahnen können stelle ich fest, dass ich ihn nicht finden kann.

Und dann fällt es mir auch gleich wieder ein.

Auf meiner Flucht vor der _Kranken_ habe ich ihn verloren. Ich weiß sogar noch wo.

Vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte an dem wir zwischendrin bestimmt 4 oder 5 Mal vorbeigelaufen sind.

**Peinlich, peinlich!!!**

Aber okay, ich bin ein Malfoy und ich stehe da drüber.

Dann muss ich wohl oder übel Lovegood um Hilfe bitten.

„Hey Lovegood, ich habe meinen Zauberstab auf der Flucht verloren. Es wäre echt nett wenn du statt meiner die Tür aufmachen könntest, nur wenn das okay für dich ist. Aber ich denke doch mal dass das okay für dich ist. Du möchtest doch bestimmt auch wieder hier raus, oder nicht?", frage ich vorsichtig an, denn bei Menschen wie ihr kann man nie wirklich wissen. Sie sind unberechenbar und das meine ich todernst!

„Ich habe auch keinen Zauberstab dabei. Deine Freunde, Crabbe und Goyle, haben ihn mir heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück weggenommen. Sie haben gesagt ich kann ihn erst am Montag wieder haben. Wenn ich einen Versuch wagen sollte ihn mir zurück zu holen wollen sie ihn zerbrechen. Das haben sie mir zumindest so gesagt.", antwortet sie mir und meine Kinnlade klappt langsam bis zum Anschlag nach unten.

Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Crabbe und Goyle.

Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres wollen die beiden mir ständig nacheifern. Aber ihre Aktionen sind dumm, ohne jeglichen Sinn und für mich überhaupt nicht von Nutzen.

An dieser Situation gut zu erkennen.

**Ich hasse mein Leben!!!**

Ehrlich, ich hasse es!!!

„Gut, und was würdest du in so einer Situation machen?", frage ich das Wesen neben mir, ohne auf eine ernsthafte Antwort zu hoffen.

„Ich warte. Irgendwann wird mich schon jemand finden!", entgegnet sie, womit meine Frage dann auch auf die von mir erwartete Art und Weise beantwortet wäre.

„Definiere _**"Irgendwann"**_. Heute noch, oder Morgen früh, oder erst nächste Woche? Oder erst wenn wir tot sind?", versuche ich aus ihr schlau zu werden.

„Spätestens heute Abend. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben magst, aber ich bin heute Abend verabredet, und ich bin sehr pünktlich. Es wird meiner Verabredung also sicher auffallen wenn ich nicht da bin, oder auch nicht erscheine.", erwidert sie.

„Sag bloß du hast so was wie Dates? Ausgerechnet du? Das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet. Ich gestehe, dass ich mehr als überrascht über diese Tatsache bin. Und verwirrt. Wer geht denn bitte mit dir aus?", will ich wissen.

**Will ich wirklich wissen!!!**

„Wirst du mich zwingen es dir zu sagen wenn ich es nicht freiwillig tun will?", will sie wissen.

Das ist eine ziemlich gute Frage. Werde ich es tun oder nicht???

Ich denke eher nicht. Wie sollte ich auch, ich habe ja gar keinen Zauberstab, mit dem ich sie dazu bringen könnte, also ist diese Frage somit hinfällig.

„Nein. Könnte ich auch gar nicht. Mein Zauberstab liegt vor Myrtes Klo rum, wenn ihn nicht schon längst jemand gefunden hat. Also könnte ich dich auch gar nicht zwingen. Aber vielleicht verrätst du es mir ja trotzdem. Nur damit ich vorbereitet bin auf denjenigen der uns hier nachher wieder rausholt.", entgegne ich. Und irgendwie stimmt das sogar.

„Also schön. Wir werden hier ja wohl noch eine ganze Weile herumsitzen, da kann ich es dir ja ruhig verraten. Es ist Harry. Und eigentlich ist das was wir nachher haben auch kein richtiges Date sondern bloß ein Treffen ehemaliger DA-Mitglieder dass sich letzten Endes nur auf uns beide beschränkt weil die anderen alle keine Zeit oder Lust haben. Oder sie müssen Nachsitzen.", antwortet sie.

Damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ehrlich. Ich habe jeden erwartet, nur nicht Potter. Warum muss ausgerechnet er der Held sein, der uns nachher befreien wird? Wieso kann es nicht jemand anderes sein? Ich wäre mit jedem einverstanden gewesen, nur nicht mit Potter.

Meinetwegen kann der Kerl die Welt retten. Sowohl die Zauber- als auch die Muggelwelt. Damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem. Von mir aus kann er auch das ganze Universum von allem Bösen befreien und vor dem totalen Untergang und Verderben retten.

**ABER GOTTVERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT MICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Meine Schicksalsgöttin hasst mich echt!!!

„Potter??? Wieso denn ausgerechnet der??? Konnte es nicht irgendein anderer Depp aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder meinetwegen auch Gryffindor sein? Muss es denn immer Potter sein der einem das Leben rettet und den Helden spielt? Kann den Job nicht mal ein anderer machen?", fluche ich.

„Ich fürchte das ist wohl Harrys Schicksal. Na ja, es ist jetzt halb 2 und unser Treffen ist für 6 Uhr abends angesetzt, also müssen wir noch 4 ½ Stunden warten. Meinst du, du überlebst das?", fragt sie und tut dabei so, als wäre es was völlig alltägliches mit jemandem in einer Abstellkammer eingesperrt zu sein.

„Aber gerade so. Sag mal, wie kannst du eigentlich so verdammt ruhig bleiben? Mir kommt es fast so vor, als würdest du ständig in solchen Situationen landen. Stimmt das, denn wenn ja dann weiß ich jetzt definitiv dass mein Leben verflucht ist!", antworte ich genervt und lasse mich neben sie auf einen umgedrehten Putzeimer fallen.

„Ehrlich gesagt passiert mir so was beinahe täglich. Das heißt, so was ist mir bisher nur einmal passiert. Und da hatte ich meinen Zauberstab dabei und war nach einer Minute wieder draußen.", gesteht sie und ihre blasse Haut verfärbt sich allmählich in ein leichtes rot.

„Na ganz toll. Mein Leben ist verflucht!!! Wieso eigentlich immer ich. Ich wollte nur einen ruhigen Tag haben. Nur einen einzigen. Ist das denn jetzt schon zu viel verlangt?", schreie ich.

Lovegood grinst.

Na die ist mir ja echt eine ganz große Hilfe! Da kann ich mir ja gleich den _Avada_ geben!!!

**ICH WILL HIER RAUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

„Ich denke nicht dass dein Leben verflucht ist. Du hast einfach nur 'Pechsträhne. Das geht aber auch vorbei, glaub mir. So was passiert auch den Besten. Mach dich deswegen nicht verrückt. Sogar Dumbledore hatte sicher mal so etwas wie eine schlechte Zeit und trotzdem geht es ihm gut. Du solltest vielleicht nicht alles so negativ sehen, dann kommt das Glück auch ganz allein. Du wirst schon sehen.", versucht sie mich jetzt auch noch aufzumuntern.

Bin ich jetzt im falschen Film???

„Und das sagt mir ausgerechnet die Person der man ständig irgendwelche Sachen wegnimmt, die man irgendwo einsperrt, die von jedem als Spinnerin abgetan wird oder an Dinge glaubt die wirklich nicht existieren, nicht mal in unserer Welt. Ausgerechnet du willst mir was von positivem Denken erzählen??? Obwohl alles bei dir auf negativ steht??? Also jetzt bin ich echt verwirrt und glaub mir Lovegood, das passiert nun wirklich nicht oft.", erwidere ich fassungslos.

Ich bin definitiv in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet indem Lovegood mein Leben führt und ich ihres. Anders könnte ich mir diese Quietscheentchen-Fröhlichkeit echt nicht erklären. Wie kann denn bitte schön jemand mit einem noch beschisseneren Leben als ich so glücklich und zufrieden mit sich sein? Das ist doch unlogisch.

„Okay, mir passieren ständig diese Dinge. Und ich gebe auch zu, dass es echt hart ist, aber seine Fröhlichkeit zu verlieren ist viel schlimmer als all den Mist über sich ergehen zu lassen. Denn das würde einfach zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass man selbst aufgegeben hat und die anderen gewonnen haben. Und ich dachte gerade du gehörst zu den Menschen die niemals aufgeben nur damit andere nicht gewinnen! Oder täusche ich mich da? Und mal ehrlich, willst du andere wirklich über dich gewinnen lassen indem sie es schaffen dir jeden einzelnen Tag deines Lebens grundlegend zu versauen. Also wenn das tatsächlich der Fall ist, dann solltest du dir 'ne Schaufel suchen und dich irgendwo einbuddeln, denn so macht das Leben wirklich keinen Spaß. Wir sind in einem Krieg aber deshalb müssen wir nicht jeden Tag mit dem großen Knall rechnen und uns dadurch selbst verrückt machen. Das ist doch vollkommen schwachsinnig. Jeder Augeblick den wir nicht mit Kämpfen verbringen müssen ist ein guter Augenblick. Und den sollten wir genießen und uns nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen was morgen ist. Denn morgen kann es tatsächlich schon vorbei sein.", erklärt sie.

Oh Mann, ich habe ja jetzt so einiges erwartet, aber nicht so was. Im Ernst, wer rechnet denn bitte mit so einer Ansprache, und dann auch noch von Luna Lovegood.

So etwas hätte ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt von Dumbledore, Potter, Granger oder sogar noch von Weasley erwartet. Aber doch nicht von Lovegood.

Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich bisher noch nie auch nur irgendetwas von Luna Lovegood erwartet außer irgendwelchen seltsamen Geisteskrankheiten. Aber das…wann ist die denn erwachsen geworden und wieso habe ich das mal wieder nicht mitbekommen???

Oder war die etwa schon immer so und ich habe es in meiner ignoranten und arroganten Art einfach nicht bemerkt??? Also wenn ja, dann habe ich wohl doch noch einiges an Nachholbedarf.

**VERDAMMT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Dabei habe ich mich immer für so schlau gehalten. Ich sollte nach diesem Tag vielleicht mal ein paar Dinge überdenken. Aber nur vielleicht. Zuerst mal will ich hier raus.

Aber wie Lovegood schon sagte wird es noch viereinhalb Stunden dauern bis Potter den Helden spielt. Wenn er uns überhaupt raus holt…

„Bist du dir überhaupt sicher dass Potter uns hier raus holt oder ob er dich nicht einfach vergisst. Könnte doch möglich sein.", frage ich vorsichtig. Denn sollte dieser Fall eintreten wären wir hier noch wesentlich länger gefangen als nur bis 6.

„Ganz sicher. Ich kenne Harry doch ein klein wenig besser als du und ich kann dir versichern, er holt uns hier raus. Auch wenn du nur ungern von ihm gerettet werden willst. Füge dich einfach in dein Schicksal ein. So mache ich das schon seit Jahren und bisher bin ich gut damit zu Recht gekommen. Probier es einfach mal. Mit der Zeit wirst du feststellen dass es gar nicht so schwer ist.", versucht sie mir zu erklären.

Meint die das jetzt im Ernst??? Ich krieg die Krise!!!

**ICH WILL HIER RAUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Und das möglichst schnell!!! Aber das wird ja noch etwas dauern.

Ob ich mich noch weiter in Konversation mit ihr versuchen sollte?

Lieber nicht.

So wie ich mich kenne endet das nur wieder in einer peinlichen Situation. Also schweige ich.

Sie tut es mir, Gott sei Dank, gleich.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Falls es jemanden interessiert. In der Zwischenzeit sind drei Stunden vergangen und wir sitzen immer noch in dieser dämlichen Abstellkammer fest. Lovegood ist nach einer Stunde eingepennt, sodass sie mich mit ihrem Gebrabbel verschonen konnte, aber leider liegt sie seitdem auf meiner Schulter und ich spüre so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Und ich habe Angst meine Schulter wegzuziehen, um sie nicht aufzuwecken.

Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin nicht plötzlich zu einem netten Menschen mutiert, ich will mich nur vor ihrem Gerede schützen.

Obwohl ich zugeben muss dass sie mich ein wenig zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. In manchen Dingen hat sie Recht.

Ja, unglaublich aber wahr. Draco Malfoy macht Zugeständnisse. Und das ausgerechnet an Luna Lovegood.

Ich muss in vielen Dingen einfach lockerer werden, dann werde ich vielleicht auch nicht mehr so negativ sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich dann auch mal ein kleines bisschen Glück.

Es muss ja nicht gleich das ganz große Glück sein. Ein kleines bisschen würde mir für den Anfang erst mal reichen.

Ich spüre ein Knacken an meiner Schulter. Lovegood scheint aufzuwachen.

Ihre froschigen Augen glubschen mich an. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, so hässlich sind sie eigentlich gar nicht. Eigentlich sind sie sogar echt hübsch.

Aquamarin. Ich mag die Farbe. Irgendwie.

„Bist du wieder unter den Lebenden? Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein!", begrüße ich sie.

„Hmm…wie…oh…hi. Oh, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragt sie noch etwas benommen.

„Knapp zwei Stunden, wieso?", frage ich zurück.

„Nur so. Kam mir eher vor wie zwei Minuten. Zwei wahnsinnig schreckliche Minuten.", entgegnet sie und wirkt ein wenig erschrocken.

„Hattest du einen Albtraum?", frage ich, warum auch immer.

Also doch wieder Konversation. Wir haben ja noch anderthalb Stunden miteinander.

Sofern Potter uns auch dann wirklich rettet!

„Keinen Albtraum. So etwas Ähnliches. Eher eine abscheuliche Erinnerung…aber wieso erzähle ich dir das überhaupt?", fragt sie und sieht mich seltsam, beinahe erschrocken an.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weil ich der einzige bin der hier ist?", erwidere ich.

„Gutes Argument. Aber ich denke nicht dass du mit dieser Information sonderlich viel anfangen kannst. Du warst ja nicht dabei.", kommt die Antwort zurück.

Na ja, da es sich um eine Erinnerung von ihr und nicht von mir handelt, würde ich mal sagen, sie hat Recht. Damit könnte ich wirklich nichts anfangen. Aber ich bin neugierig, außerdem versuche ich verzweifelt gegen diese unendliche Langeweile anzukämpfen die sich hier alle 10 Sekunden breit macht.

„Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus dass du nicht eher Ruhe gibst, bis du deine Informationen hast. Also sage ich es dir einfach gleich, bevor die Sache hier noch ein böses Ende nimmt.", lenkt sie ein.

Was denn für ein böses Ende bitte schön???

**Ich bin ****GOTTVERDAMMT**** noch mal ein ****FRIEDLICHER**** Mensch!!!!!!**

Wieso glaubt mir das eigentlich keiner wenn ich das sage???

„Was für ein böses Ende? Ich bin doch friedlich. Denn wäre es nicht dann hättest du hier keine 5 Minuten überlebt, so viel steht mal fest.", erwidere ich genervt.

Doch sie lacht nur. Offenbar ist sie die einzige die mich nicht ganz ernst nimmt.

Ich habe damit eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, aber das glaubt mir ja auch wieder keiner.

**WIESO EIGENTLICH???????????**

„Na ja, in meinem Traum, oder viel mehr meiner Erinnerung, da ging es um meine Mutter. Ich denke mal du weißt sicher dass sie gestorben ist als ich neun Jahre alt war. Na ja. Was du aber vermutlich nicht weißt ist, dass ich dabei war als sie starb. Und davon habe ich geträumt. Normalerweise verdränge ich diese Momente, aber manchmal, vor allem in Situationen wie diesen, kommen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken wie es passiert ist. Das war nämlich eine sehr schlimme damals.", begann sie zu erzählen.

Und zum ersten Mal bemerke ich etwas an ihr, dass mir zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war: ihre Zerbrechlichkeit.

Ich gebe zu dass ich meistens ziemlich schlecht über meine Mutter rede, und ich finde wirklich dass sie das auch verdient hat, aber andererseits könnte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen ganz ohne eine Mutter aufzuwachsen.

Und ich bemerke noch etwas Neues an ihr: Tränen!

Sie weint.

Vorsichtig hebe ich ihren Kopf an und sehe in ihre traurigen Augen aus denen plötzlich immer mehr silbrige Tränen schießen.

Auf einmal kommt mir alles so sinnlos und doch so einfach vor.

Vielleicht war das die Antwort auf die Frage die ich eigentlich nie gestellt hatte, die mir aber schon immer auf dem Herzen lag. Vielleicht war sie die Antwort auf meine Einsamkeit.

Sollte meine Schicksalsgöttin vielleicht endlich mal etwas Positives vollbracht haben???

Ich schalte einfach meinen Verstand aus und tue etwas, von dem ich jetzt glaube, dass ich es schon vor drei Stunden hätte tun sollen.

Ich küsse sie.

Zuerst ganz vorsichtig. Nur für den Fall dass ich die Ohrfeige meines Lebens kassiere. Aber sie scheint sich nicht zu wehren. Stattdessen küsst sie mich zurück.

Damit wäre der Fall „Ohrfeige" dann auch geklärt und gehe ganz bewusst in die Offensive. Und sie stört das überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie genießt es sogar richtig.

Ich überlege gerade, ob ich sie fragen soll woher sie eigentlich so gut küssen kann, denn das kann sie wirklich. Und wie!!! Aber bevor ich damit die Stimmung kaputt mache, lasse ich es einfach bleiben und mache mit dem weiter was ich ohnehin am Besten kann. Mich wichtig!!!

Oder so ähnlich. Und bisher hat sich noch keine beschwert wenn ich sie geküsst habe. Und sie tut das offensichtlich auch nicht. Sonst hätte sie ja schon längst abgebrochen oder sich gewehrt.

Aber das hat sie nicht und tut sie auch nicht. Stattdessen beugt sie sich weiter zu mir vor sodass sie fast von ihrem Eimer fällt. Also ergreife ich, wie das auch sonst so meine Art ist, die Initiative und hebe sie direkt auf meinen Schoß wo sie sich in meine Armen fallen lässt, ohne auch nur einmal ihren Lippen von meinen zu nehmen.

Sie ist echt ein wahres Naturtalent. Das muss man ihr echt mal lassen. Diese Frau hat Stil!!!

Und ziemlich viel Geschick im Umgang mit der Zunge.

Ich habe in der Vergangenheit ja schon 'ganze Menge Frauen geküsst und keine, aber auch wirklich gar keine kommt auch nur annähernd an diese hier heran. Nicht mal Pansy und die war mir zum Knutschen bisher immer noch die Liebste. Leider auch immer die Nervigste wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, denn leider gab sie sich mit gelegentlichen Knutsch-Orgien und Quickies in irgendwelchen Besen- und Abstellkammern nie wirklich zufrieden ohne hinterher Fragen zu stellen. Das war echt schlimm.

Wenn Lovegood hiernach Fragen stellt, dann ist das völlig okay. Ich würde das hier nämlich auch nicht verstehen wenn ich sie wäre. Ich verstehe es ja noch nicht mal selbst obwohl ich ich bin!!! Und ich verstehe mich normalerweise immer noch am Besten!

Dachte ich bisher wenigstens.

Aber sie scheint mich offensichtlich besser zu verstehen als ich dachte. Immerhin so gut, dass sie genau weiß welche Knöpfe man bei mir drücken muss um mich so richtig scharf zu machen. Anders könnte ich mir nicht erklären warum sie plötzlich an meinem Hemd herum fummelt und ich unbeherrscht ihre Bluse aufknöpfe.

Warum ist mir eigentlich früher nie aufgefallen wie heiß diese Frau wirklich ist.

Okay, andererseits, und ja das ist tatsächlich noch ein weiteres Zugeständnis meinerseits, ich muss ehrlicherweise zugegeben, bis zum heutigen Tage habe ich Luna Lovegood noch nicht mal wirklich als Frau wahrgenommen sondern eher als die seltsame Person die bis zum heutigen Tage für mich war und für die sie auch sonst fast alle hier im Schloss halten.

Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt ist sie eine verdammt heiße Frau die mich will. Was aber noch viel wichtiger ist, und glaubt mir, das ist mir echt noch nie passiert, und das obwohl meine Erfahrungen echt riesig sind, sie ist eine verdammt heiße Frau die **ICH** will!!!

Bisher habe ich meistens nur mit Frauen geschlafen weil ich Lust dazu hatte, oder auch weil mir langweilig war. Ja wirklich, ich hatte Sex aus Langeweile.

Mann, mir war in den letzten Jahren, und besonders in den letzten 3 Monaten besonders langweilig…

Ich bin mir aber gerade nicht sicher ob sie wirklich mit mir schlafen will. Vielleicht bin ich ihr ja zu schnell?

Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, in der Regel bin ich nicht so, dass ich ein Mädchen danach frage ob sie bereit für Sex ist oder nicht, ich tu's einfach mit ihr. Bisher hat noch keine widersprochen. Und so ein Arschloch bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich ein "Nein" nicht akzeptieren würde.

„Sag mal, willst du das hier auch wirklich?", frage ich sie verunsichert.

Sie sieht mich an als hätte ich sie gerade darum gebeten Lord Voldemort Frühstück zu machen. Doch anstatt aufzuhören knallt sie mir eine Antwort hin, mit der ich jetzt am Wenigsten gerechnet habe.

„Draco, kannst du nicht einfach still sein und zur Sache kommen?!"

Das sitzt. Das einzige was ich dem entgegenzusetzen habe, ist dass ich darauf reagiere und mit dem weiter mache womit ich begonnen habe.

Erneut beginne ich sie zu küssen, während sie mich von meinem Hemd befreit.

Falls bis heute auch nur eine Person gedacht hätte, Luna Lovegood wäre vermutlich die prüdeste Frau der Welt dem darf ich mit diesem Bericht wohl das Gegenteil beweisen.

Luna Lovegood mag ja vieles sein, aber ganz bestimmt nicht prüde!!!

Vorsichtig wandern meine Hände hinunter zu ihrem Rock und schieben ihn langsam nach oben. Ihre Küsse werden fordernder. Sie presst meinen nunmehr nackten Oberkörper gegen ihren und ihre Fingernägel, die überraschenderweise ziemlich lang sind, bohren sich tief in meinen Rücken hinein.

Eigentlich bin ich ja überhaupt nicht der masochistische Typ aber bei ihr gefällt es mir außerordentlich gut.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hebe ich sie hoch und presse sie gegen die nächste Wand. Ihre dünnen Beine schlingen sich um mein Becken und mir ist klar dass sie nicht mehr warten kann. Ihre Küsse werden fordernder.

Ziemlich hektisch öffne ich den Gürtel und den Reißverschluss meiner Hose.

Nur jemand der wirklich an einer starken Sehschwäche leidet oder völlig blind ist würde meine Erektion nicht bemerken.

Kaum zu glauben, aber sie macht mich echt scharf.

Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, dann leistet unsere Unterwäsche unseren Oberteilen und meiner Hose Gesellschaft.

Ich kann ehrlich nicht fassen was hier gerade geschieht. Es ist wie ein Rausch. Eine wunderbare, streng verbotene Droge die einen in einen dauerhaften High-Zustand versetzt ohne ihn dabei zu töten aber unendlich süchtig nach mehr macht.

Der beste Sex meines ganzen bisherigen Lebens.

Und ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass ich bisher mehr davon im Leben hatte als sie. Ich werde sie nicht danach fragen.

Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Situation und nicht während ich noch in ihr drin stecke. Das wäre echt übel!!!

Stattdessen presse ich ihren zierlichen Körper weiter gegen die Wand während sie ihre Fingernägel immer tiefer in meinem Rücken vergräbt.

Immer wieder flüstert sie meinen Namen, meinen Vornamen wohlgemerkt, wenn sie mich nicht meinen Körper mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen übersäht.

Ich meinerseits habe meine Lippen schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit an ihrem Hals kleben und beiße immer wieder genüsslich in ihre zarte Pfirsichhaut.

Ich verliere wirklich jegliches Zeitgefühl. Das ist definitiv der beste Sex meines Lebens…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Falls sich einer fragt warum ich zwischendrin aufgehört habe zu erzählen dem kann ich nur sagen dass er mir gefälligst meine Freiheiten lassen soll.

Außerdem kommt es nicht wirklich oft vor, dass ich Sex genießen kann. Eigentlich konnte ich das bisher noch nie. Nicht mal mein Erstes Mal.

Okay, zu meiner Verteidigung, es war mit Pansy, wir waren 13, sturzbetrunken, vollkommen scharf aufeinander (eine Reaktion auf den Alkohol meinerseits), einsam, alleine und die totale Katastrophe!

Und auch die darauf folgenden Male waren irgendwie nicht besser weshalb ich auch irgendwann beschlossen habe mir noch andere "Gespielinnen" zu suchen, die es besser drauf hatten.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, nach dem heutigen Tag kann ich nur sagen dass ich noch nie so guten Sex hatte wie heute mit Luna Lovegood in diese Abstellkammer. Die will uns im Übrigen immer noch nicht rauslassen. Aber das stört mich jetzt im Augenblick überhaupt nicht. Ich genieße diesen Moment voll und ganz. Wenn das Glück ist, dann bin ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt!

Sanft kuschelt sich die kleine Blonde an meine Schulter und bedeckt meinen nackten Oberkörper mit kleinen Küssen.

Dieser Moment sollte am Besten niemals enden!

**Und mit niemals meine ich auch ****NIEMALS!!!**

Aber leider endet er doch.

Und das leider auch noch ziemlich abrupt. Und diesmal bin nicht ich derjenige der abbricht, sondern sie.

„Was ist los?", will ich verwirrt wissen.

„Es ist gleich 6. Willst du das Harry uns so findet??? Das wird er dir dein Leben lang vorhalten oder er bringt dich gleich um, was dir lieber ist. Obwohl…ich glaube, da fragt er erst gar nicht nach.", antwortet sie und sucht dabei hektisch ihre Klamotten zusammen.

**SCHEIßE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Das will ich wirklich nicht.

Meinetwegen kann Potter mich in einem rosa Häschenkostüm an Ostern sehen und von mir aus mache ich an Weihnachten auch den Weihnachtsmann aber **SO** soll er mich unter keinen Umständen sehen. Zumindest nicht mit **IHR**!!!

Mit jeder anderen gerne, (außer vielleicht mit Granger, Weasleys kleiner Schwester und seiner Ex Chang) kann er mich meinetwegen auch noch **WÄHRENDDESSEN** erwischen. Aber nicht mit Luna. Dafür bringt er mich bestimmt um.

Also suche auch ich meine Klamotten zusammen und beeile mich wieder in selbige zu kommen.

Ich kann jetzt echt nur hoffen dass Potter alleine hier erscheint, denn sonst wird das hier noch peinlicher als es ohnehin schon ist auch ohne dass ich aussehe wie frisch aus 'nem Tornado geschleudert. Und Luna sieht auch nicht viel besser aus.

Mit ein paar äußerst wirschen Handgriffen versuchen wir wenigstens ansatzweise unsere Frisuren und Klamotten wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Nicht dass es wirklich gelingt.

Kaum haben wir uns wieder vollständig angezogen und unsere Frisuren notdürftig hergerichtet öffnet sich auch schon die Tür und ein total verwirrt drein blickender Harry Potter steht vor uns.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon ich komme gar nicht mehr hier raus!", schnauze ich den "Helden" an und verlasse beinahe fluchtartig den Raum.

Kurz bevor ich um die nächste Ecke verschwinden kann werfe ich Luna nur noch einen viel sagenden Blick zu bevor ich mich endgültig aus dem Staub mache.

Ich denke mal sie hat mich verstanden.

Sie hat mich verstanden, ganz eindeutig.

Sonst hätten wir sicher nicht eben noch in Snapes Büro 3 Stunden lang gevögelt.

Unser kleines Abenteuer in der Abstellkammer ist jetzt drei Monate her. Und wir treiben's immer noch wie die Karnickel miteinander.

Meistens heimlich, damit keiner etwas mitbekommt. Ich denke einfach mal weder ihre noch meine Freunde wären von der Partnerwahl des jeweils anderen erfreut.

Also treffen wir uns heimlich, anders wäre es ja auch gar nicht möglich Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Seit diesem Tag in der Abstellkammer hat sich auch einiges verändert. Zumindest in meinem und ihrem Leben. Bei den anderen ist alles soweit beim Alten.

Weasley datet seit Neustem Granger und Potter seine kleine Schwester.

Crabbe und Goyle habe ich nach der Nummer mit Lunas Zauberstab die Hölle heiß gemacht und ihren kräftig in den Arsch getreten.

Dumbledore ist immer noch seltsam und Snape genau so'n Arsch wie er es schon immer war.

Ach ja…und Pansy. Tja, was sie angeht kann ich nur sagen dass Madam Pomfrey sich zwei Tage Urlaub nehmen musste nachdem ich Pansy endgültig abgesägt hatte.

Ich habe gehört im St. Mungos soll es ihr ganz gut gehen und sie spricht wieder vollständige Sätze. Der häufigste Satz den sie sagt ist: „Ich hasse Draco Malfoy!"

Ich persönlich finde das gut, denn es ist wesentlich leichter von dieser Frau gehasst als von ihr vergöttert zu werden!

Warum sie ins St. Mungos sitzt…na ja, sie hat die Trennung (die meinerseits eigentlich keine wirkliche Trennung war, da ich nicht fand das wir beide ein Paar waren), einfach nicht richtig verkraftet.

Sie hat Madam Pomfrey 'nen überdimensional großen Knopf ans Ohr gelabert, 'ne Überdosis Antidepressiva geschluckt und sich dann voll laufen lassen. Also eine ganz typische Pansy-Reaktion auf Enttäuschungen!

Dasselbe hat sie auch getan als ich ihr sagte dass wir uns später keinen Hund zulegen werden und falls dieser sehr unwahrscheinliche Fall dann doch eintreten sollte, dass wir ihn unter gar keine Umständen Tinkerbell nennen werden!!!

Sie war eine Woche im Krankenflügel deswegen!!!

Tja, und was Luna und mich angeht…

Kurz nach unserem Abstellkammer-Zwischenfall haben wir beschlossen es miteinander zu versuchen. Zuerst war es eigentlich mehr Sex als 'ne richtig ernsthafte Beziehung. Aber nach und nach haben wir uns tatsächlich ineinander verliebt.

Damit hat wohl keiner von uns gerechnet und ich am Allerwenigsten! Aber es ist passiert und ich bin froh dass dem so ist!

Wie gesagt, wir halten die Sache aus dem oben genannten Grund zurück. Und weil wir dieses Versteckspiel irgendwie amüsant finden.

Abschließend kann ich nur noch eine Sache sagen:

**Ich liebe dich Luna Lovegood!!!**

**Danke!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ende**

So das war's. Für alle die so lange durchgehalten haben: RESPEKT!!!  
Ihr habt euch einen Keks verdient!!!  
Tja, ist doch länger geworden als ich das eigentlich geplant hatte, aber wenn es euch trotzdem gefallen hat, da unten ist irgendwo so'n Knopf.  
Einfach mal drauf drücken und mir'n Kommi da lassen.  
Bin für jede Art der Kritik offen. =)


End file.
